Jasmine
Opis Jasmine to młoda suczka rasy Owczarek Niemiecki. W Psim Patrolu pełni funkcje opiekunki rannych w schroniskach górskich. To także młodsza siostra Chase'a i Leoni. Wygląd Jasmine ma jasno- beżową sierść. Końcówki jej uszy są w kolorze ciemno- szarym, zaś na pysku i kawałek w górę ma czarną łatkę a obok niej mniejszą w tym samym kolorze w kształcie serduszka. Na jej prawej łapie nosi brązową ,,skarpetkę". Klatka piersiowa suni jest w kolorze jasno- kremowym. Na plecach suczki widnieją dwie łaty, jedna brązowa a wyżej jest czarna. Koniuszek ogonka suczka ma kolor jasno- brązowy. Oczy Jasmine są złote. Przy prawym uchu nosi kokardkę w kolorze grejpfrutowym. Charakter Na co dzień suczka tryska energią, radością, zabawnością i wieczną gotowością do pomocy. Chętnie spędza czas z rodziną i Psim Patrolem oraz ich przyjaciółmi. Oprócz tego sunia jest bardzo wrażliwa i delikatna. Czy jest chłopczycą? W pewnym tego stopniu jest, jednakże tu chodzi bardziej o zabawy i tym podobne oraz misje. Nie jest także w pełni panienką, nie zawsze ma ochotę by pogadać o damskich rzeczach. Jednak zdarzają się chwile, gdzie bardzo lubi o tym pogadać. Zawsze chce pokazać, że daje z siebie 100 %! Boi się, że gdy nie da wszystkiego z siebie to zawiedzie ekipę, tego panicznie się boi. Podczas akcji jest bardzo odważna mimo, że w 60 % należy do grupy panienek. Czy zawiej, czy deszcz lub burza, albo zagrożenie lawinowe Jasmine zawsze stawi się na miejsce akcji. Bardzo lubi pomagać i uszczęśliwia ją to. Sunia ceni sobie szczerość. Trzeba także wspomnieć iż ma bardzo, bardzo wysoko rozwiniętą empatię. To ona zazwyczaj oprowadza po bazie nowicjuszy, gdyż Jasmine jest przyjacielską suczką. Kiedy sprawa tego wymaga staje się bardzo wyrozumiała i poważna. Zawsze stawia dobro piesków z ekipy, rodziny i ich przyjaciół na pierwszym miejscu. Jest odważna, jednak ma i swoje własne lęki. Bardzo kocha swoje rodzeństwo i zawsze je pociesza gdy są smutni. Jasmine uważa, że nie nadaje się na policjanta i woli spełniać się w innej dziedzinie. Troszczy się też o przyjaciół piesków i drużynę Psiego Patrolu. Gdy pieski chorują, a ona jakoś się trzyma chętnie pomaga medykom. Do jej wad należy to iż za bardzo bierze sobie słowa do siebie i często w sekrecie wątpi w swoje możliwości. Jednak o dziwo gdy wrogowie Psiego Patrolu zagrożą im to staje się wredna, agresywna i broni honoru piesków. Umiejętności Suczka potrafi robić dobrze opatrunki uciskowe, zna się trochę i na ziołach. Ma wyśmienity węch. Potrafi bardzo szybko kopać zwykłe dołki jak i te w śniegu. Dość dobrze biega. Z miłą chęcią tworzy papierowe dekoracje, które wychodzą jej ślicznie. Umie jeździć na snowboardzie. Rodzina * Nighty- mama. * Lawson- tata. * Chase- najstarszy brat. * Leoni - starsza siostra. * Everest- bratowa. * Cloe - kuzynka. * Gray - bratanek. * Brooklyn - bratanica. * Dylan - bratanek. * Heks - bratanek. * Amber - bratanica. * Kaiden - bratanek. * Snowy - bratanica. * Lily - bratanica. * Millie - bratanica. * Victoria - żona Gray'a. * Volvo - chłopak Brooklyn * Briana - żona Dylana. * Jessie - dziewczyna Heksa. * Viggo - chłopak Amber. * Tiger Belle - dziewczyna Kaidena. * Scott - syn Gray'a. * Scotty - córka Gray'a. * Mufin - córka Gray'a. * Blaise - syn Gray'a. * Ash - syn Dylana. * Spring - córka Dylana. * Jackie - syn Dylana. * Summer - córka Dylana. Dubbing * Wersja angielska- Ellie Goudling * Wersja polska- Katarzyna Kwiatkowska Biografia Suczka urodziła się 6 lat po jej bracie Chase’sie i parę lat po Leoni. Jej pierwszym domem była hodowla o nazwie ,,Gwiazda Policyjna". Niezbyt długo znała swe rodzeństwo, gdyż niebawem gdy zaczęła widzieć i chodzić zostali zabrani. Zawsze miała rozwiniętą empatię. Kiedyś jej tata próbował wyszkolić ją na psa policyjnego, ale szybko zwątpiła w siebie. Postanowiła uczyć się ziół i pierwszej pomocy w górach. Bardzo dobrze jej to wychodziło. Tak dorastała. Pewnego razu postanowiła opuścić rodzinną miejscowość i udać się w góry Zatoki Przygód. Zima była sroga, jednak zamieszkała w schronisku górskim. Następnego dnia był 4 stopień lawinowy! A jakieś pieski wyruszyły na ratunek. Jedna z nich zaczęła rodzić. Jasmine musiała udać się na ratunek. Wzięła suczkę i poszkodowanego, po czym z nieznajomymi psami udała się do schroniska. Zajęła się wyśmienicie rannym! Wiedziała jak go ratować, jak ranę ucisnąć. Byli pod wrażeniem. Okazało się, że to Psi Patrol, a wśród nich jest jej rodzina! Na początku Leoni była zdziwiona, ale po historii Chase'a obydwie bardzo ucieszyły się. Poznała także rodzinę Chase'a i resztę Psiego Patrolu. Ze względu na pomoc jaką zrobiła otrzymała odznakę i zamieszkała w bazie Psiego Patrolu. Cytaty Strój 'Regularny i na misje- '''nosi grejpfrutową kurteczkę z niewielkim obszyciem dookoła. '''Mission PAW- '''wtedy nosi czarno- grejpfrutowy hełm z czarno- grejpfrutową kamizelką jej niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Air Pup- '''wtedy nosi kask w kolorze jasno- różowym i grejpfrutowym oraz w takich samych barwach strój. Z tyłu kasku ma serduszko różowe na tle płatka śniegu. '''Sea Patrol- '''wtedy nosi grejpfrutowy- żółto- błękitny hełm oraz skafander w tych samych odcieniach, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Space Pup- '''wtedy nosi biało- grejpfrutowy hełm z przysłoną oraz biało- grejpfrutowy skafander. Jej buty w przeciwieństwie do większości piesków mają grejpfrutowe wstawki, które jak niektóre elementy stroju świecą w ciemności. '''Jungle Pup- '''wtedy nosi grejpfrutową panamę w ciemne wstawki moro z ,,siatką" z tyłu, jej kamizelka jest w takich samych barwach nosi zielone buty. '''Winter Patrol- '''wtedy suczka posiada grejpfrutową czapkę z jaśniejszym obszyciem i pomponem. Dodatkowo ma grejpfrutową kurtkę z kapturem. Ma także brązowe buciki oraz jasno- różowy szalik. '''Mighty Pup- '''wtedy ma maskę zakrywającą tylko obszar oczu, będącą w kolorze grejpfrutowym gdzie obok oczu ma wzorki w dwa serduszka. Na dole maski ma dwa ciemno- różowe paski. Jej strój w większości jest grejpfrutowy a od strony podbrzusza ma ciemno- różową wstawkę. Jej rękawki i części blisko łap mają kolor jasno- grejpfrutowy. A na klatce piersiowej ma śnieżynkę, z dużą ilością grejpfrutowego brokatu. Łapki suni świecą w kolorze jej obroży. Moc suczki to szybkie leczenie odmrożeń. '''Soul Patrol- '''wtedy jest mieszanką geparda z szakalem. Uszy ma ala szakal jak i wygląd ciała, jednakże łapy suczki i ogon są gepardzie. Pojazd '''Regularny i na misje- '''jeździ wtedy grejpfrutowym pojazdem podobnym do tego co ma Marshall jako medyk, jednakże z boków ma dwa serduszka i okienka. Środek pojazdu jest dodatkowo ocieplany, ma on specjalną metalową szafkę z wszystkim co potrzebne. Dodatkowo ma sanie ratunkowe. '''Mission PAW- '''jeździ wtedy czarno- grejpfrutowym motorem, z tyłu ma on wystarczająco miejsca na rannego pasażera by mógł się położyć. Co lepsze to miejsce ma miękkie poduszki z boków, a w razie czego Jasmine ma w nim funkcje autopilota. Niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Sea Patrol- '''wtedy pływa małym jachtem w kolorze żółto- błękitno- grejpfrutowym, na dole ma specjalne miejsce na rannych i ma funkcje auto- pilota w razie czego, może zamienić się w łódź podwodną, która może nie ruszać się pod wodą, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Space Pup- '''lata wtedy biało- grejpfrutowym promem kosmicznym, z tyłu jest miejsce by w razie czego suczka mogła zostawić go w funkcji auto- pilota i polecieć. Ma także miejsce na rannych. Niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Jungle Pup-'''wtedy jeździ pojazdem jakim ma Rocky wtedy, jednakże ma on różnice. Po pierwsze jest grejpfrutowym kolorze w ciemne wstawki moro. Z tyłu są specjalne drzwi. Środek ma układ klimatyzacji, zależy na jakim obszarze są, lub jaka temperatura panuje na zewnątrz wtedy dostosowuje ciepło. '''Winter Patrol-' wtedy ma grejpfrutowy pojazd taki sam jak na regularne misje tyle, że mniejszy i gdy coś się stanie to wysuwają się sanie do przodu i można je ciągnąć. Wyposażenie plecaka 'Regularny i na misje- '''wtedy ma bandaże, maści, kubek ciepłych napoi, jedzenie, leki różnego rodzaju, parę ziół. '''Mission PAW- '''w hełmie ma noktowizor, po za tym w plecaku ma bandaże, maści, hak, wciągarkę, kubek ciepłych napoi, jedzenie, leki różnego rodzaju, parę ziół. '''Air Pup-' lotnia, kubek ciepłych napoi, jedzenie, leki różnego rodzaju, parę ziół, koc termiczny. 'Sea Patrol- '''napęd wodny z prędkością 100 km/h, butla z tlenem, kubek ciepłych napoi, jedzenie, leki różnego rodzaju, parę ziół, szypce, bandaże. '''Space Pup-' butla z tlenem, dodatkowa butla z tlenem, jet- pack 400 km/h, bandaże, maści, kubek ciepłych napoi, jedzenie, leki różnego rodzaju, parę ziół. '''Jungle Pup- '''wiatraczek, kubek zazwyczaj letnich napoi, bandaże, kubek ciepłych napoi, jedzenie, leki różnego rodzaju, parę ziół. '''Winter Patrol- '''koc termiczny, termos, kubek ciepłych napoi, jedzenie, leki różnego rodzaju, parę ziół, bandaże, maści. Odznaka Jest to schronisko górskie na błękitnym tle, wokół niego śnieg. Za nim jest czerwony medyczny krzyż. Lubi # Spędzać czas z pieskami z Psiego Patrolu i ich przyjaciółmi. # Oprowadzać nowicjuszy po bazie. # Dobro. # Boże Narodzenie. # Sylwester. # Walentynki. # Wielkanoc. # Pory roku. # Śnieg. # Gdy jest dużo śniegu. # Pomagać. # Robić dekoracje. # Przytulne miejsca. # Wycieczki. Nie lubi # Wrogów Psiego Patrolu. # Zła. # Gdy ma wrażenie, że mogła lepiej coś wykonać. # Pogardzania. # Własnych słabości. # Pieczarek. # Samotności. # Odrzucenia. Hobby # Zabawy na śniegu. # Wykonywanie dekoracji. # Bieganie. # Kopanie dołków. # Hop Hop Boogie. # Snowboard. Strach # Burze. # Training Storms. # Pioruny Kuliste. # Ciemność. # Zjawiska paranormalne. # Zostanie sama. # Zawiedzie wszystkich i nie będą chcieli jej znać. # Że będzie Bow echo i derecho. Ciekawostki # Suczka ma 58 cm wzrostu. # Jest młodszą o 6 lat siostrą Chase'a i o parę lat młodszą od Leoni. # Pojawiła się po raz pierwszy w odcinku: ,,Winter Patrol: pieski ratują schronisko". # Nosi przy prawym uchu kokardkę w kolorze grejpfrutowym. # Przy pysiu ma od urodzenia łatkę w kształcie serduszka. # Zajmuje się rannymi w schroniskach górskich. # Najwięcej roboty ma zimą, wtedy dość często wybierana jest na misję. # Trochę zna się na ziołach. # Tworzy śliczne papierowe dekoracje. # Ma bardzo, bardzo wysoko rozwiniętą empatię. # Daje na misjach z siebie 100%! # Nie jest ani chłopczycą ani w pełni panienką. Mimo to ma bardziej 60 % kobiecości. O dziwo jest bardzo odważna. # Panicznie boi się burz, lecz kiedy trzeba to schowa strach i pójdzie na misję. # Uważa, że nie nadaje się na policjanta. # Na początku Leoni nie wiedziała, że istnieje. # Lubi przytulne miejsca. Galeria Jasmine Jasmine.PNG Untitled109.png|OMG!! Arcycudowne arcydzieło przecudne ���������������� Kocham je<3 Z okazji zaćmienia księżyca. Narysowane przez Wafel <3 Untitled47_20191202165347.png|AWW! OMD! Dziękuje z całego serduszka za wspaniałe arcydzieło ❤️ Kocham to��❤️ Po prostu arcypiękny Arcyś ❤️ Grudniowy challenge od Szanelek Leoni Chase and Jasmine tied with christmas lights.png Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:OC Kategoria:OC Chye Kategoria:Psi Patrol Kategoria:Ekipa Kategoria:Ekipa Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Piesek pierwszego pokolenia Kategoria:Suczka Kategoria:Suczki Kategoria:Sunia Kategoria:Duże suczki Kategoria:Duża suczka Kategoria:Owczarek Kategoria:Owczarki Kategoria:Owczarek niemiecki Kategoria:Owczarki niemieckie Kategoria:Jasmine Kategoria:Siostry Kategoria:Siostra Kategoria:Młodsza siostra Kategoria:Młodsze siostry Kategoria:Członek Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Pieski opiekujące się rannymi w schronisku Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Dziewczyna Kategoria:Dziewczynki Kategoria:Dziewczęta Kategoria:Piesek opiekującym się rannymi w schronisku